Nick
Nick is a character in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit and Life is Strange 2. He is first met by Sean and Daniel Diaz at the Christmas tree market in Beaver Creek during Episode 2. Personality Nick has a wild, judgmental personality and is quick to confront people who don't belong. He can be seen socializing with Charles Eriksen and the other vendors around the market, indicating he takes time to get to know everyone in town. His political views align with libertarianism; the flyer he hands Sean lists a website called "donttaxme.liberty", referencing the Libertarian Party's opposition towards mandatory taxation, and depicts the snake from the , a symbol commonly used by modern day supporters of the .The Shifting Symbolism of the Gadsden Flag He dislikes people whom he views as lazy and not contributing towards societal change, such as Finn and Cassidy. Appearance Nick has blue eyes and short, red hair styled into a comb over with a light mustache and beard. He wears a teal winter jacket over a grey sweater, blue jeans covered in dirt stains, and light blue running shoes. Background Nick used to be close friends with Charles Eriksen, having visited Westernland with him at some point in the past few years. Sometime afterwards, Charles stopped hanging out with Nick for reasons unknown. While at the Christmas market, Nick and Charles can be heard meeting up and having a short conversation. During their chat, it is revealed that Nick owns a store, is a member of the town council, and owns several dogs. Nick also mentions that he is in touch with one of Charles' coworkers, Sam, and it is implied that Nick aided Charles in getting his current job at the railroad.Nick - "What about you? Sam tells me you're doing, uh, great work." Charles - "I try... It's... been rough, but it helps. Can't thank you enough." Nick - "Hey, don't worry. That's what friends are for, right?" (Episode 2, "Christmas Market" - Nick and Charles' conversation.) Captain Spirit While exploring his house's living room, Chris Eriksen can come across a framed photo depicting Charles and Nick together at Westernland on the bookshelf's middle shelf. Upon examining the photo, Chris comments, "I wonder why Dad never hangs out with Nick anymore..." Episode Two - "Rules" Nick appears in the Christmas market, walking around and talking to the vendors. While Finn and Cassidy are leaving, he approaches and confronts them about not leashing their dog, then threatens to call the cops when the two begin to mock him. After they leave, Daniel expresses anger towards Nick and asks Sean if they should do something to him. Drop it.= Drop it. After advising Daniel against getting involved, Sean can have a conversation with Nick about his political views, where he can choose to argue with Nick or be polite and let him speak. During their conversation, Nick offers Sean a yellow leaflet, which he can either decline or accept and place in his backpack. Nick complains about "millennials" not caring or working hard enough to incite change within the country. If Sean acts curious about his views, Nick begins to speak more extremely about needing to take care of "trash" in the streets like Cassidy and Finn, causing Sean to cautiously wish him good luck before walking away. If Sean tells Nick off for judging people without knowing them, Nick becomes confrontational before giving up on convincing Sean and letting him return to his shopping. |-|Prank him.= Prank him. After sharing his plan, Sean blocks Daniel from Nick's line of sight while Daniel uses his powers to dump a pile of snow from a booth onto Nick's head. As Sean and Daniel start laughing, Nick glares at the brothers before leaving the market. Relationships Friends * Charles Eriksen - Enemies * Sean Diaz (Determinant) - * Daniel Diaz (Determinant) - * Finn - * Cassidy - Memorable Quotes Theories * Nick moves and acts very erratically when speaking to Sean. Along with his extreme political views and paranoia, this could indicate he is on drugs (such as methamphetamine). Finn's comment about how Nick ran out of pills seems to set him off, possibly indicating that this could be the case. * Nick is speculated by some to be Emily Eriksen's killer, due to being the only named character who appears in both Captain Spirit and Life is Strange 2 that could have a remotely plausible motive for covering up their involvement. Nick's friendship with Charles and his reputation among Beaver Creek's townspeople (which he values, as indicated by him talking with various vendors and shoppers at the Christmas market) would be irreparably damaged if word got out that he caused Emily's death. Since he mentions being involved to some extent in Beaver Creek's town council, Nick would also run the risk of losing his job due to negative public opinion. Additionally, Nick expresses sympathy towards Charles during their conversation Nick - "I know, I know. Um... How's Chris?" Charles - "He's... strong, as usual. Way stronger than me... He's really gonna be somebody, I can tell." Nick - "I'm... sure he will. With his Dad's help." "Charles - I'm trying, Nick. I swear." Nick - "I know... Well, it was nice talking to you. Gotta go look around, but see you around, 'kay?" (Episode 2, "Christmas Market" - Nick and Charles' conversation.) and is implied to have helped him find his job, which could be rooted in guilt over being the cause of his current state. * Nick may be a violent extremist. At one point, Nick can tell Sean "It's up to us to make sure our streets are clean. We, the people, have to take care of the trash, right?" In recent years, the Gadsden flag depicted on Nick's flyer has also become associated with the alt-right and racist hate crimes.Libertarianism and the Alternative Right * Nick may have been the one who reports the Diaz brothers to the authorities if Sean does not access Facebook or call Lyla in "Rules". He is shown to be vigilant of lawbreakers and may have memorized their faces when they were last shown in the news. Trivia * Nick may be ironically named after , as he is the exact opposite in terms of personality. * Though his name is displayed by the floating text over his head, Nick is only referred to as "Man" in the English subtitles, possibly due to the fact that Sean never learns his name. * Nick is referred to as "Deputy" in the game's files. Combined with his comments about being involved with the town council and reporting to someone named GusNick - "Gotta tell Gus about this..." (Episode 2, "Christmas Market" - One of Nick's idle comments prior to confronting Cassidy and Finn.) (possibly Angus Lee, Beaver Creek's sheriff), this may indicate that Nick is a deputy sheriff. * If Daniel pranks Nick, a glitch can cause him to continue talking to the male vendor even after he leaves. Gallery Screenshots LiS2E2S8 - Christmas Spirit 12.png|Nick confronting Cassidy and Finn for walking a dog without a leash. 532210_20190125202619_1.png|Nick crossing his arms as Cassidy and Finn leave the market. Nick-snowdump.png|Nick being covered in snow by Daniel's powers (determinant). Nick-snowdumpangry.png|Nick looking angrily at the Diaz brothers (determinant). 532210_20190125211334_1.png|Nick speaking with Sean (determinant). 532210_20190125211300_1.png|Nick handing Sean a political leaflet (determinant). Photos Captain_Spirit_-_Charles_and_Nick_at_Westernland_Park.png|Nick with Charles at Westernland Park. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Male Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Mentioned Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 2: Rules Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Captain Spirit Category:Season 2